Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
Related Art
A high-frequency compatible shielded cable often is routed in an automotive vehicle to transmit a high-frequency signal to a circuit board of an electrical device, such as a television or car navigation system mounted in the vehicle. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-162375 discloses a coaxial cable (shielded cable) with a coaxial connector (terminal fitting) mounted on an end part for connection to an electrical device. The coaxial cable includes an inner conductor terminal, an outer conductor terminal and a dielectric interposed between the inner and outer conductor terminals. The inner conductor terminal is connected to a core of the coaxial cable. The outer conductor terminal includes a hollow cylindrical portion for accommodating the dielectric and the inner conductor terminal on a front part and a shield crimping portion to be crimped to a shield conductor of the coaxial cable via a coupling on a rear part.
Crimping the shield crimping portion at a predetermined compression ratio may deform the shield conductor up or out due to bending deformation of the shield crimping portion. The shield conductor may be a braided wire formed by weaving metal strands into a net and may distort as the shield crimping portion is crimped. The compression ratio of the shield crimping portion may be reduced to prevent distortion of the braided wire. However, the reduced compression ratio may permit projecting pieces of the shield crimping portion to expand so that connection reliability for the shield conductor cannot be ensured.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to provide a terminal fitting capable of ensuring connection reliability and satisfactorily exhibiting a shielding function.